The Great War
by Bosmer Dragnovich
Summary: Se trata do despertar do senhor das sombras e os 7 reis obscuros que retornam à terra em busca dos 12 cristais divinos, responsáveis pela magia na província, apenas os escolhidos poderão obter estes cristais para a luz e paz dos povos e nações


Prov ncia de Art rius - Na o Central de Renvord - 08:31

Acordo ap s um longo sonho desconhecido, levantei-me abrindo as cortinas, percebi o lindo dia que l fora estava. Ouvi sujeitos batendo em minha porta, atendi-os e eram guardas do rei, me convocando para uma miss o de grande import ncia para as rotas comerciais da prov ncia, uma grande legi o de bandidos dominavam a estrada central para a na o de Wotan e como o melhor batalhador entre os burgueses de Renvord, aceitei a miss o, cumprindo a promessa de que iria cumpr -la cheia de confian a, e assim, acompanhei os guardas at grande sala do rei.

- Ajoelhei-me diante do trono - '' E-e ent o? , os guardas me buscaram para uma miss o de grande import ncia mandada pela vossa majestade.

-Oh, mesmo! - Lembrava-se em uma gargalhada - Sim! voc foi convocado esta miss o, por ser o mais forte e habilidoso entre os burgueses de nossa cidade, eu lhe convidei para nossa legi o mas [...]

- Sim, sim! eu n o aceitei por motivos pessoais, mas vamos logo ao assunto... com quanto me recompensar nesta miss o?

-Bom... lhe ofere o 4.000 Golds se cumpr -la.

- Fechado! - Aperto de m os -.

Preparei-me para a longa jornada, me enviaram um habilidoso burgu s para me acompanhar, chamado de Aono Tsukune, 25 anos.

- Huh, e ent o? vamos partir - Disse Aono - - Sim, a grande hora de sairmos da muralha

O meu sonho era sair da muralha para conhecer o mundo, mas sempre fui impedido de sair, por haver bandidos e v rios perigos solta quando tive a liberdade de ir, tive medo, e agora o grande dia.  
Passando por uma estrada, encontramos um grupo de ladr es que nos pararam na estrada, cobrando qualquer tipo de item valioso que obtiv ssemos.

- Saiam do caminho, lixos! - Disse T r Askur -

- Oqu ? - Gargalharam - se voc acha que pode nos derrotar, ent o venha! -

= Aono recuou alguns passos =

- Vai chorar bebezinho? vai fugir ? - gargalharam -

- Bebezinho? - Aono enfurecido - voc s ver o o bebezinho!

= E em um simples movimento semelhante um vulto cortou os ladr es, os nocauteando no momento =

-Nossa, nada mal para um burgu s - Disse T r com um '' joinha '' -  
-Vamos seguir em frente.

No caminho encontramos muitas pessoas que nos deram instru es para chegar ao local desejado, e tamb m, encontramos um s bio que nos disse que em nossa jornada haveria muitas aventuras e perigo, alegando de que encontrariamos um troll que vive pela floresta Gorga - Uma floresta que dava no caminho mais pr ximo para o forte dos bandidos - Seguimos em frente.

-Nossa, que foma - Disse T r -

- , eu tamb m - Ronco -

-Ser que teremos de matar aquele troll para comer? - T r -

-Est louco? comer a carne de um troll loucura, o gosto deve ser horr vel - Aono -

- Nesta fome que estou, nem ligo para o tipo de carne, haha

= Aono olhou assustado =

- Vamos seguir a jornada - Aono -

Seguimos a jornada, e finalmente encontramos a floresta Gorga, adentramos ela, e conseguiamos ouvir barulhos de galhos e troncos se mexendo, matos, e arbustos e finalmente, uma grande criatura efetivou um salto passando por cima de n s, aquilo gerou p nico.  
Saquei minhas adagas quando Aono sacava sua Katana, Avancei contra o Troll, quando tomei uma forte porrada voltando ajoelhado no ch o,  
Aono em grande velocidade, tentou efetivar um corte diagonal (De cima para baixO) ao ombro do Troll, mas antes, ele segurou seu punho lhe jogando em forte impacto contra o ch o. A luta estava dif cil e eu mal conseguia me levantar e Aono parecia desmaiado. Derrepente Algo desceu das rvores em queda, um sujeito encapusado que carregava uma enorme foice, tal sujeito caiu sobre os ombros do trol decepou sua cabe a e chutou suas costas caindo emp sobre ele.

-... - Laxus -

- C-como? como fez aquilo? - T r -

= O garoto virou-se de costas e caminhou =

-ESPERE! n o quer se juntar ao nosso grupo para uma grande aventura?

= O garoto cessava os passos virando seu rosto =

-Tudo bem... - Como um rosto indefinido oculto pelo capuz -

- Aono!, Aono! = Balancei o burgu s desmaiado sobre o ch o =

- Huh, oque, oque foi? - Aono -

- Vamos seguir a viagem Aono, temos um longo caminho, e temos um novo parceiro!, ah! me esqueci, como se chama garoto?

-...Me chamo... Laxus.

- Compreendi, Laxus, temos uma grande aventura e duelos, teremos de enfrentar lixos por uma grande recompensa, oque acha? - T r -

-... - Laxus -

- Tudo bem, vamos seguir a jornada - T r -

Continuamos nossa viagem, e sa mos da floresta, ap s umas 5 horas de caminhada, conseguiamos ver o forte uma pequena dist ncia era gigantesco e cercado por rochas e l , por um grande barulho parecia haver uma festan a, andejamos at o forte no objetivo de derrotar os bandidos e cumprir a miss o. 


End file.
